danmachifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lefiya Viridis
|-| 4 = Lefiya is Level 3 until she reaches a higher magic stat |Skill = Fairy Cannon |Magie = Arcs Ray Fusillade Fallarica Elf Ring |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 5 (erwähnt) Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme = Kimura Juri |Englische Stimme = Kelley Peters}} Lefiya Viridis (レフィーヤ・ウィリディス) is a second class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is a mage training to succeed Riveria Ljos Alf. She has a magic that allows her to use any Elf Magic, hence the alias Thousand Elf. Appearance Lefiya has long golden yellow hair, round dark blue eyes and pointy ears. She usually wears a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress. A purple bow hangs at the collar. Personality Lefiya is clumsy but hard working. She occasionally zones out as her imagination runs rampant. She has a deep admiration for Aiz Wallenstein and through her admiration aims to become stronger so that she can stand next to Ais as an equal. She is often jealous of Bell due to his interactions with Ais. History Sometime in the past, Lefiya was an honor student at the School, levelling up after three years at eleven years of age. After graduating, she joined the Loki Familia at Level 2, and leveled up a year later. Abilities Magic Arcs Ray (アルクス・レイ): Arcs Ray fires a blast that can change trajectory to home in on its target. Fusillade Fallarica (ヒュゼレイド・ファラーリカ): Fusillade Fallarica is a fire element wide area attack magic. Elf Ring (エルフ・リング): Elf Ring is a summon burst that allows Lefiya to use any magic used by an Elf so long as she knows the chant and effects of said magic. It uses mind for the summon burst and for the magic used. If the Elf whose magic she's using has the development ability mage, the color of her own magic circle will change to match theirs while she's using their magic. *'Wynn Fimbulvetr' (ウィン・フィンブルヴェトル): Riveria's ice magic. It blasts the opponent with an extremely cold blizzard and is said to freeze time as well as the enemy. *'Rea Laevateinn' (レア・ラーヴァテイン): Riveria's wide area annihilation magic. *'Dio Grail' (ディオ・グレイル): Filvis' barrier magic. It creates a circular barrier that shines white and is a super short chant magic. Skills Fairy Cannon ( ): Fairy Cannon increases the effects of magic. The effect doubles when used with attack magic. Development Abilities Mage (魔導): Mage improves the power of Lefiya's magic, widens effect range, and makes mind usage efficient. It also creates a golden yellow colored magic circle under her when she uses magic. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Trivia *Lefiya reached Level 4 two years after reaching Level 3, however she decided to postpone leveling up until she became stronger while still at Level 3. *Lefiya is roommates with Elfy Colette. Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Loki Familia Kategorie:Abenteurer Kategorie:Level 3 Kategorie:Level 4